


Genet

by DeathLife97



Series: Din and Corin [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Found Family, Hopeful Ending, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Mandorin June Soulmate Contest, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: “You are my blue crayon, the one I never have enough of, the one I use to color my sky.” ~A.R. Asher
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & Din Djarin, Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin, Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Din and Corin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972252
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Genet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Thank you to LadyIrina for creating such a beloved OC, and for answering the 50 million questions I send her way. I also want to thank Caco for her beautiful artwork. Between the two of you, there was no way I wasn't going to love Corin Valentis and want to join the "Protect Corin Valentis" squad. 
> 
> Also thanks to my friend [Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1996cas/pseuds/1996cas) for being my beta. You are the best <33
> 
> Translations.  
> -Genet: gray  
> -Ner runi: My soul

CT-113 had many regrets in his life: not saying goodbye to his mother, not telling his first squad how much he loved them... never being able to meet his soulmate. CT-113 was under no impression that he would have been able to stay with them, that they would want to keep him for the long haul when they knew the things he had done in the name of his family’s Empire. The things he did in order to survive. But he would have been able to give them color, the only good thing that he could gift to the person the universe decided needed to be saddled with his unlucky self.

The only thing CT-113 didn’t regret was letting the Mandalorian and the Asset escape from the planet he was stationed on. The one he had worked so hard to get to, but meant nothing if he kept that post with innocent blood on his hands. The child’s big, floppy ears and dark eyes thawed his subconscious, something he had buried after Dee was taken from him. The way the Mandalorian was so protective of it, it went against everything CT-113 had believed in for so long. Caring about others always meant trouble. Bad luck.

_ Well, this is definitely bad luck _ , he mused as FN-998 has a blaster shot put through their head. The living trooper was forced to look away from the body. He had never liked the other, but he didn't want them dead. He hadn’t wanted the others dead, even though they were insufferable idiots. And CT-113 had been one as well for not believing the rumors of mercenaries finding and executing stormtroopers, some even being hunted for sport. Two of the mercenaries who had ambushed his group had a firm grip on his brachium, making sure to confiscate his weapons and helmet, anything CT-113 could use against them. 

A flash of light at the edge of the crowd caught CT-113’s eye, drawing him from his morbid thoughts. Even though he couldn’t see the color of the armor, he would recognize the Mandalorian he had helped in his escape two standard months ago. Despite the end he was about to face, CT-113 felt nothing but peace at seeing him and the tiny being following at his heels.  _ At least I got to see them one last time _ , he thought as he was dragged forward, put on display for the crowd’s vicious glee. 

CT-113 tried to put up a fight, but knew it was useless. FN-998 had been stronger than him and they hadn’t been able to avoid the inevitable. As a hand in his hair forced his head back and his body to its knees, he caught sight of the little one escaping from the throng of people, trilling in glee as if it was happy to see CT-113. Said trooper, the mercenaries and the crowd all froze, even as a hand reached out with lightning-fast reflexes to pick up the child. “What do you think you're doing?” the Mandalorian mutters, “We talked about you wandering off.”

The child gave the bounty hunter the most unimpressed face CT-113 had ever seen... and Pat had been the king of giving others that look. It made an unhappy sound before its attention was turned back to CT-113, hands clawing at the air as if desperate to get to the kneeling man. Somehow the child had recognized him, despite never seeing his face in the cave. Maybe it had something to do with the Force, but CT-113 was grateful that it was willing to sacrifice its own safety to give him a few more seconds amongst the living.

The Mandalorian turns his gaze towards CT-113, but the trooper maintains eye contact with the child. “Who are you?” the Mandalorian asks, no hint of emotion in his voice. The other completely ignores the incredulous looks leveled his way by everyone at his blatant disregard of the public execution he had just interrupted.

Before CT-113 can respond, the mercenary holding him in place pulls at his hair harshly, causing the trooper to hiss in pain. “We met,” he says, ignoring the blaster pushing into the back of his neck for a moment. “The ice planet. Your child―”

CT-113 finally dared to try and make eye contact through the other’s visor. The moment their eyes locked, color burst into existence, the Mandalorian the center of the supernova. Both men flinched at the sensory overload, CT-113’s breath coming out in harsh gasps. His wide eyes bore into the Mandalorian, giving the other a small smile when everything evens out. “You,” he muttered, smile never leaving his face even as his head was forced back farther, blaster now pressing harshly into his temple by the impatient mercenary. 

Eyes closed, CT-113 can now die content knowing he had given his soulmate the only untainted gift his hands had ever touched.

Multiple blaster shots rang out, surprising CT-113. When the unrelenting hand in his hair went slack, the trooper’s eyes snapped open, surprised to see the Mandalorian with a smoking blaster pointed behind CT-113. The crowd scattered in the chaos as multiple bodies hit the ground. The bounty hunter holsters his blaster as CT-113’s situation begins to sink in, the overwhelming relief at being alive threatening to topple the stormtrooper over. 

“C’mon,” the Mandalorian says, CT-113 not realizing the man was speaking to him until a gloved hand was held out to him. When he didn’t immediately take it, the Mandalorian reached forward a little more. “C’mon!” he said, and CT-113 could’ve sworn there was desperation in his voice. CT-113 didn’t hesitate this time, grasping the other’s free arm and letting himself be hauled to his feet. “Stick close,” the Mandalorian said, holding the child close to him and resting his hand on his blaster as he hurried away from the scene, CT-113 right behind him.

As they entered the hangar containing the Mandalorian’s ship, CT-113 felt the beginnings of the post-rush drop starting to hit. He managed to squash the symptoms until the Mandalorian entered the sequence to open his ship, the black spots forming as the ramp lowered. He stumbled, causing the kid to let out a distressed chirp. Before he could reassure the small creature that he was okay, CT-113 dropped to the floor, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

* * *

CT-113 didn’t know how long he had been unconscious for, only that it was long enough for his mouth to have gone dry and wonder how long it had been since his dream had happened. There was no way the Mandalorian and his son had rescued him from execution. Luck couldn’t have been that good to him!

As he slowly regained consciousness, he felt a small weight on his chest. For a moment, CT-113 wondered which dumbass had left his helmet on his chest. 

Then the helmet’s claws poked him above his heart, causing CT-113 to slowly blink his eyes open. The child was looking at him, its ears drooped and eyes sad... until they met his own. Its ears immediately perked up, eyes brightening as he let out a pleased noise. It was the happiest someone had been to see him in a long time. CT-113 couldn’t resist smiling at the tiny being, automatically lifting a hand to rest on its back when it decided to stand up. “Hello, again,” he murmured, smile growing when the child warbled back.

“How are you feeling?” a voice to his right asked.

Instinctually, CT-113 sat to attention, causing the kid to fly off and nearly fall off the bed. CT-113 was glad for his fast reflexes, which allowed him to grab the child before it tumbled off the side of the bed. Securing it with both arms, the trooper looked up at the Mandalorian’s helm. “I’m doing fine, thank you,” CT-113 replied automatically, not wanting to upset his savior. 

The Mandalorian cocked his head to the side, his posture disbelieving. “You were dehydrated, malnourished, and suffering from heat stroke. Does that sound fine?”

CT-113 winced, bringing the child closer to his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when the Mandalorian’s arms crossed over his chest, body language clearly daring him to try and contradict the truth. The trooper broke eye contact, eyes falling back to the child resting against his chest. Said child looked between its father and CT-113, making a curious noise at whatever tension it felt. It would not surprise CT-113 if the child  _ could _ sense their emotions.

Not if all the things he heard about Darth Vader from Pat were even a little true.

“How long was I out?” CT-113 decided that was a safer topic.

The Mandalorian let out a sigh, carefully stepping closer to the bed. CT-113 scooted over to give the other space to sit. The bounty hunter sat at the edge of the bed, hands resting in plain view of the stormtrooper’s sight. “Less than a standard day.” It was quiet for a moment as the two studied each other. 

CT-113 wondered what color eyes he would have seen without the helmet in the way before almost immediately discarding the thought. 

“So... where are you dropping me off at?” CT-113 hesitantly asked.

The Mandalorian froze at the question, and the child let out a confused chirp. “Do you want to be taken anywhere?” the bounty hunter asked, his voice... tense?

_ Probably wondering why I’m stupid enough to ask such a question _ . “I figured I wasn’t going to stay here,” the trooper responded, moving to set the child down next to its father.

“Why?”

CT-113 paused, his turn to look at the Mandalorian incredulously. “I’m a stormtrooper,” he simply said, as if that encompassed every reason CT-113 wasn’t welcomed aboard the ship of a man whose people were decimated by the empire CT-113 had spent his entire life working for. 

The Mandalorian hummed, continuing to study him. CT-113 let go of the child, surprised when it immediately began toddling back over to him. CT-113 used a finger to push the child back, but it was a persistent little thing, whining at being denied. The stormtrooper bit his lip, trying to remain strong in the face of those big eyes.  _ I wonder what color it is _ , CT-113 thought.

“Green.”

CT-113’s head shot up. “Did I say that out loud?” The Mandalorian nodded. The trooper felt a wave of heat engulf his face, now chewing on his lip as his gaze wandered back to the, apparently, green child. In his embarrassment, CT-113 was distracted enough to let the child get close enough to cuddle into his side. “Why would you want me to stay?” he asked, eyes returning to the Mandalorian’s.

The Mandalorian was silent for a long while, leading CT-113 to believe he wasn’t going to get an answer. Just as his gaze was about to drop, the other man surprised him with a question of his own. “How old were you when you began training?”

The trooper cocked his head in confusion at the question, but decided to answer honestly. “I think I was almost three.”

He could have sworn he heard the Mandalorian gasped softly, but chalked it up to an overactive imagination. But he couldn’t ignore those gloved hands balling into tight fists. “Whose idea was that?” the man asked through what sounded like clenched teeth.

CT-113 blinked. Why was he angry? “My father and uncle wanted me to be prepared for the corps. They just wanted to make sure I was ready,” he explained, unconsciously beginning to run his thumb up and down the kid’s back. “I mean, that’s how I found out I was a natural shot.”

“Then why can’t most stormtroopers hit the broadside of a building?”

CT-113’s eyes narrowed, opening his mouth to retort when he realized the tone of the Mandalorian’s voice had been... teasing. He let out a huff. “You’d be a bad shot too if your helmet glitched constantly. At least the Snowtrooper helmets were better, or otherwise I probably would’ve somehow managed to ram into a wall as we walked back through the middle of that field.”

The Mandalorian let out a deep chuckle, making CT-113 blush again, except this time it wasn't nearly as strong as the last one.  _ That’s a nice laugh,  _ the man thought, being reminded yet again that the person he was talking to was his soulmate. The one who brought color into his life, and who he gifted color to in return. Reminding himself why it wasn’t a good idea to stay. “You shouldn’t want me to stay,” he informed the Mandalorian casually. “Even if you manage to ignore the fact that I work for the Empire, I’m bad luck. It may be fine now, but one day something’s going to happen, and you’ll never forgive me for it.”

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being the baby’s sad little warble. CT-113 lifted his hand from its back to softly rub at its ears. “If you had the chance to turn us in now, would you?” the Mandalorian asked.

CT-113 reeled back as if he’d been slapped. “You just saved my life! Not only that, but he’s just a child!”

“Just like you did on that gods-forsaken ice planet. You could’ve told the others we were there. You knew I was injured, and that the kid couldn’t have done anything after saving your life. But you chose to lead them away, knowing what the consequences were.” The trooper shook his head. The Mandalorian sighed again, slowly reaching out to CT-113 and grasping the back of his head lightly, the touch a foil to the mercenary’s much-crueler one. “What’s your name?” he asked suddenly.

“CT-113,” the stormtrooper replied automatically.

The Mandalorian shook his head. “Not your number, your  _ name _ .” When CT-113 just tilted his head in confusion, the other huffed out a breath. “Do you think my name’s Mando?” CT-113 shook his head lightly, making sure not to dislodge the hand on his neck, enjoying the touch far more than he should. “Then tell me. Please,” he said, the last word mumbled, almost pleading.

CT-113 tried to squash the hope in his chest before it had the chance to truly blossom. There was no way the Mandalorian was actually considering letting him stay. Bad luck wouldn’t be so cruel as to trick him, could it? “Corin. Corin Valentis,” he finally said.

“Corin,” the Mandalorian repeated. The trooper was surprised when the Mandalorian tilted his head forward until their foreheads rested against each other. He could’ve sworn he heard the other mumble something that sounded like  _ ner runi _ under his breath. “I'm Din Djarin,” the Mandalorian whispered, as if it were a secret kept locked away for so long that breathing life into those words was something the other hadn’t done in a long time.

For the first time in a long time, the stormtrooper had hope that maybe, just maybe, good luck was here to stay. And it was in the form of a Mandalorian named Din Djarin, and a green child that was still clinging to him like he was something precious.

With that thought, Corin smiled a true smile and pressed his forehead into Din’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is OOC. I've never actually written someone else's OC before, so I'm extremely nervous about posting this. Not only that, but I busted this out in a night after putting it off for days due to anxiety, like someone else we know ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and loving Corin as much as I do, and if you want to see me reblog almost all Corin-related things and all other things Star Wars, I'm [lukes-scruffy-looking-nerfherder](https://lukes-scruffy-looking-nerfherder.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> P.S. My beta wants me to write another chapter. If any of you want that too, please leave me a suggestion of how I can possibly continue this in the comments. My mind immediately jumped to smut, but I'm unsure at the moment. But for now, the story is finished.


End file.
